


Time Stands Still

by Kim Jae-Hwa (starlightlove)



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Loki - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightlove/pseuds/Kim%20Jae-Hwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki/Reader - Reader's POV - Feel free to unleash your imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Stands Still

Late at night, in my bed, windows open, the cold air ruffling my hair as I lay down wishing he was here. A light breeze touched my bare skin and I swear it felt as if his hands were caressing my whole body. I closed my eyes and imagined him standing in front of me; his eyes were taking me in, his lips parted and ready to be pressed against mine. The illusion of him faded as quickly as it had appeared. Again I was left alone with my desires only. I began sliding my hand down my chest, to my tummy, and then down there, when I felt his touch again.

“No, no. Don’t do that, now. You don’t want to spoil the pleasure of allowing me to satisfy you, do you?”

His hand lingered a little longer on top of mine, and then he moved forward, closing the distance between us. Our lips were only inches apart and I could feel his steady breath, while mine was heavy, my chest heaving underneath him. I tried to lay a kiss on his mouth, but when my lips brushed his, he turned his face away.

“Why rush? There’s plenty of time.”

“Is it?”

He pointed silently to the clock on my nightstand. Its hands were frozen at midnight. I looked at him, eyes wide open, only to see him smiling mischievously.

“Time stands still when you’re dealing with the King.”

Right then, he placed his hand on my leg, making his way up to my thigh, sending shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes, ready for more touching, but he stopped and stood back. When I dared look at him, he was taking his cape off, tossing it on the floor as if it were a feather. His green eyes were glinting in the moonlight while his hands fumbled with his gauntlets. When he managed to take them off, he ran his long thin fingers through his dark hair and I could almost hear him purr. I moaned softly and closed my eyes again. When I opened them a few seconds later, his coat and shirt were off and lying on the floor next to his boots. I moaned louder.

“Like what you see?” he said striking a pose that made me giggle and burn with desire at the same time. He sat back on the bed, placing his hand on my cheek and his lips on the side of my neck.

“Why teasing me so much?”

“I enjoy teasing beautiful women,” he lifted his head and whispered in my ear. At his words, I blushed and hoped it was too dark for him to notice.

“Say my name,” he whispered again.

“Loki…,” it came out as groan. I placed my hands on his sides and slowly wrapped my arms around his body.

“Say my name,” this time he stressed every word, while pressing his thumb against my cheek.

“Loki!” I said louder.

He tangled his hand in my hair and placed his lips on mine, kissing me hungrily. His other hand encircled my waist as he pressed harder against my body. My hands moved down to his pants’ waistband, caressing every inch of skin on its way. I pushed slowly, exposing more of his perfect skin. As if leaving behind any desire to tease me, he stopped my hands from what they were doing and simply took his pants off in one move. He then found my lips again and continued kissing while his hands were working their magic over my whole body. His mouth made its way down to my neck, his teeth biting and his tongue licking all over. 

Without a warning, he entered me in one long, smooth thrust. I closed my eyes and a loud moan slipped my throat as he began to move slowly at first, and then faster, sending spirals of pleasure through me. While his hips moved against mine, his hands gripping my sides tightly, my nails were digging deep in his flesh, leaving marks. When I opened my eyes, the image in front of me was unexpected. He was smiling – a sweet, pleasant smile – and regarding me as if I were a piece of precious porcelain in his hands, his eyes full of light and love. I loosened my grip, afraid of hurting him and, instead, caressed his body, his skin hot under my touch, while he kissed my bare breasts softly, my neck and finally settled upon my lips. 

He kept moving a little longer, when he finally came inside of me and then collapsed on top of me. His sweaty body enveloped mine and he held me close, head resting on my chest, as if never wanting to let me go – and I never wanted to let him go, either.

“Loki,” I whispered.

He looked at me expectantly, but no words came out. I kept gazing at him and all he did was smile adoringly. I casted a glance at the clock on my nightstand – its hands were moving again; time resumed its flowing, but showed 1AM. As if reading the confusion on my face, he whispered “Oh, how I wish I could actually make time stand still. An eternity of loving you would still not be enough.”


End file.
